Captured Heart
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Neville is a merman and he gets captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him. AU, YAOI, D/N and M/A, set in Merlin and Aruther's time, all though Merlin won't show up until later chapters, the main pairing is Draco/neville.
1. The Meeting

Title: Captured Heart

Pairing: Neville x Draco Malfoy

Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Neverus gets captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the people I make up for this story. I'm just a fan of this couple, so I wrote this for all the Neville x Malfoy fans like myself.

Notes: I got this idea one day while at work and I've also read a yaoi pairing that was about a merman and a prince, so I HAD to make one for this pairing, I'm also doing one for Wolfram x Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh, with the same basic words and idea's. The mermaids are different then the way HP describes them. Mine are like all others. Sorry! I thought it will fit both Neville and Yuri. Seeing how Wolfram gets sick and all when at sea. And Yuri would make a cute fluffy merman. You may see a bit of Yuri in this story as well. So it might be a crossover. Also, if anyone's watches Merlin, you will notice some themes and ideas from that show.

IMPORTANT: this story is nothing like HP, this dose not take place in Hogwarts or even in the same time frame. This story is much, much earlier then that! The setting of this story takes place in England around the times of war, plague and knights. Times were Merlin still lived and the thought of myths and legends seemed real and alive. A time between ancient times and the renaissance. C. 476 to 1453 or 5th or 6th centaury. I have yet to determine a time frame only that it's during the middle ages. Once I have information on Merlin I will let you all know. Also forgive me, if Draco is not a wizard and Neville isn't human. But for this story to play out, I needed them to be the way they are. Also, you will notice that they are a bit OC. But it's to be expected if they lived a different way of life. Malfoy is poor and in need of money, but has a kind soul. Neville is strong and brave like any Roman but as passionate as an Egyptian woman (lol) but I assure you that they will grow in their personalities, just give them time. I have a plan! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Then you will all understand!

_Wise men wonder while strong men die._

_Show me how it ends. It's all right._

_Show me how defenseless you're really are_

_Satisfy the emptiness inside._

_Well that's alright, lets give this another try_

_Breaking Benjamin~ So Cold_

Chapter One: The Meeting

Five year-old Draco didn't know how it happened. One second he was with his mother shopping at the shopping center near the shore, the next second he found himself in the cold, salty water. Bubbles whirled around him, water rushed into his ears, his eyes and mouth. He reached out blindly, hoping to find something to hold onto that could save his life. He kicked his legs, never finding the sea floor under him. Suddenly a large wave crashed into him knocking him fully under the cold, dark depths.

Hope all but left him, as his body filled with water. He closed his eyes against the pain of not being able to breath, as he blindly reached out, his hand swirled in the water and his hand stuck against a chest, before the darkness found him.

Lifting his arms, he lightly tossed the other boy back onto land, inside a cover near the end of the beach, hidden from view of the shoppers eighty-five feet away. The waves lightly hit the rocks all around them; Draco lay on a pitch of sand, few rocks surrendering him.

With what seemed like a few minutes, felt like an hour to the young saver, he watched and waited for the boy to awake. When finally a moan escaped the boy's parted lips. Draco rolled onto his back as he coughed and sputter, his lung filling with new found air. He opened his eyes staring at the dark, gray, rocky ceiling overhead.

The other boy raised himself up onto a rock that protruded out of the water, leaning on his crossed arms as he watched life breath into the human he saved.

"You certainly do not swim like an otter or any sea creature I've ever seen," he pointed out as Draco sat up, staring at him in wonder. "You must learn to keep your mouth shut, when you swim underwater."

Draco blushed and managed to gasp out, his arms failing about at his sides. "I don't know how to swim!"

"I can see that!" he said and then chuckled aloud at the embarrassed and flushed expression on Draco's face.

Feeling somewhat giddy, Draco pushed back the wet hair clinging to his cheeks and lashes. He stood up and smiled. "You saved me, right?"

"Ay! You're the first human I have ever seen you sure are a tiny one at that." he laughed.

"Human?"

Draco walked closer to the rocks the boy was leaning on and gasped out loud when he saw a tail, lightly splashing in the small amount of water hitting the rocks.

"You're a Mermaid! Cool." he said, giggling lightly.

"Mermaid? Nay! Merman, as you dirtdarwlers like to call us." he pouted.

With an amused but kind eyes and a lopsided grin plaster to his face, Draco extended his hand down at the merboy. "Would you like to be my friend?"

It only took a second for the shock to pass before pure happiness controlled him. "Sure! I never had a human friend before. I'm Neville Pupp."

Taking to each other rather quickly, both boys settled into a comfortable conversation, the air around them grew warm and light. Both forgot about were they should be, they instead focused on the company they had in one another. Draco told Neville stories about his life, the things he likes, his fears and everything in between. Neville retuned the favor, telling tales of various sea creatures he encounter, his family and the different human ships he's seen in all his seven years.

Soon they found themselves in a comfortable silence, the sounds of the shopping center found it's way into the cave but one voice rang out the loudest. "Where's my Son, have you seen him? Oh, noo…my son!" the sound the wailing woman brought both boys out of their silence.

They looked at each other, their eyes locked and Neville nodded his head in the direction of the voice. "It's your mom, time to go!"

"Will I ever see you again? I don't want to go…" he said as he stood up, his face pouting and sad.

"Aye, I'm sure we will, I think our fate's are intertwine, but you need to go to your mother now." he said, and then he broke out into a grin. "I had fun! Until next time."

Draco stood smiling, gave one last look at his new friend then headed out of the mouth of the cave, to get to his mother.

The merman swam to the mouth of the cave, he watched as his new friend ran to his mother, crying out her name as his arms met with hers, tears flowed and his mother spoke loud but southing words to her son.

"Never do that again, I was worried about you! Promise me you won't do that again. Promise me, Draco." she plead as she brushed the wet hair out of his face.

Neville watched as Draco stood tall, whipped away his mother's tears and kissed her cheek. He smiled and said. "I'm sorry mother. I won't do it again." he hugged her tightly.

Neville Pupp smiled and swam away, he thought about his new friend and the touching display of love between the mother and son. He swam all of two feet before he spotted his own mother.

"Neville, where have you been? I was just about to send the guard." his mother said in panic, as she swam to him.

"Sorry, mother."

A/N: so do you all like it so far? This story is going to be a bit different then how they are in the book! Plz, Read and Review, to let me know how I'm doing!

Thank you


	2. The Capture

Title: Captured Heart

Pairing: Neville x Draco Malfoy

Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Neverus is captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the people I make up for this story. I am just a fan of this couple, so I wrote this for all the Neville x Malfoy fans like myself.

Notes: I got this idea one day while at work and I've also read a yaoi pairing that was about a merman and a prince, so I HAD to make one for this pairing, I'm also doing one for Wolfram x Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh, with the same basic words and idea's. The mermaids are different then the way HP describes them. Mine are like all others. Sorry! I thought it would fit both Neville and Yuri. Seeing how Wolfram gets sick and all when at sea. In addition, Yuri would make a cute fluffy merman. You may see a bit of Yuri in this story as well. Therefore, it might be a crossover. In addition, if anyone's watches Merlin, you will notice some themes and ideas from that show.

IMPORTANT: this story is nothing like HP, this dose not take place in Hogwarts or even in the same period. This story is much, much earlier then that! The setting of this story takes place in England around the times of war, plague and knights. Times were Merlin still lived and the thought of myths and legends seemed real and alive. A time between ancient times and the renaissance. C. 476 to 1453 or 5th or 6th centaury. I have yet to determine a time frame only that it's during the middle ages. Once I have information on Merlin I will let you all know. Also, forgive me, if Draco is not a wizard and Neville is not human. Nevertheless, for this story to play out, I needed them to be the way they are. Also, you will notice that they are a bit OOC. However, it's to be expected if they lived a different way of life. Malfoy is poor and in need of money, but has a kind soul. Neville is strong and brave like any Roman but as passionate as an Egyptian woman (lol) but I assure you that they will grow in their personalities, just give them time. I have a plan! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Then you will all understand!

That's it so far…lol

Chapter two: The Capture

They were hot on his tail.

Pushing aside his growing dispersion, he concentrated on escaping. His powerful arms sliced through the cold sea while his leanly muscled lower body enhanced each of his butterfly strokes with graceful, curving thrusts. He ignored the burning in his lungs, that cried out in pain.

He kept his head down, unwilling to waste the millisecond it would take to draw a breath. He had to get away and stopping for air will not save his life.

He gained a yard, then another and another.

He was fast-very fast.

But he'd be a fool to believe that he could outrace a grand English ship forever. Nor would the men chasing him give him up. Their greedy excitement vibrated the air above him as clearly as the water made vibrations on the surface. He had no other choice he had to dive, quickly and deeply. Only in the dark, endless depths could he evade them. With another stoke and a sight grunt of grunts, he gain a slight inch ahead of the men following him.

The rough salty water flowed along his body like an icy caress. It was now or never.

He'd be damn if he was taken by those greedy men.

He soared higher to steepen his plunge. Then greedy humans struck, taking him by surprise.

Fiery pain pierced his shoulder. He jerked and managed to break loose from the jagged, gray steel but failed to escape the net that followed. He fought fiercely against the tangling strands. If he only had his knife, he could cut himself free as he'd once done to escape a patch of tenacious seaweed in the soft surf near his home. But his knife lay on the sandy ocean floor. As he fought the web only seemed too tightened with each desperate twist that he gave.

No hope now, but he will still fight until his dying breath. Dead or alive, his capture would prove their existence and they would send more greedy bastards out to hunt his people. So he stilled, conserving his energy as they hauled him to the surface. He almost welcomed the raw burn from the hard, ropey twine scraping against his skin; the sharp, puling fire from his wound on his shoulder, hurt more with the cold air kissed his salty skin.

Pain would keep him alert and anger would keep him focused. He wouldn't go without a fight. His people needed him and he will protect them all. He swears it! He balled a fist into one of the hard web net.

He kept his expression blank as the fading but hot sunlight glinted over his tan body. He inwardly cursed the man staring at him with excited fascination in his eyes. Even more, he cursed himself for the relentless curiosity that had driven him to gamble with his freedom.

He slightly cursed his luck.

But most of all, he cursed the pale-limbed female with the flowing blonde hair who had lured him too close to danger. From the bow of the ship, she had signaled for help using the ancient gestures of his people.

He vowed to get revenge. He will not be taken so easy by the dirty humans.

End note: I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! I was inspired to write this after reading a few Neville x Draco fan fictions and a yaoi manga of a merman and a boy. I can't remember the name of the book. Sorry!


	3. Caught by Surprise

Title: Captured Heart

Pairing: Neville x Draco Malfoy

Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Neverus is captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the people I make up for this story. I am just a fan of this couple, so I wrote this for all the Neville x Malfoy fans like myself.

Notes: I got this idea one day while at work and I've also read a yaoi pairing that was about a merman and a prince, so I HAD to make one for this pairing, I'm also doing one for Wolfram x Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh, with the same basic words and idea's. The mermaids are different then the way HP describes them. Mine are like all others. Sorry! I thought it would fit both Neville and Yuri. Seeing how Wolfram gets sick and all when at sea. In addition, Yuri would make a cute fluffy merman. You may see a bit of Yuri in this story as well. Therefore, it might be a crossover. In addition, if anyone's watches Merlin, you will notice some themes and ideas from that show.

IMPORTANT: this story is nothing like HP, this dose not take place in Hogwarts or even in the same period. This story is much, much earlier then that! The setting of this story takes place in England around the times of war, plague and knights. Times were Merlin still lived and the thought of myths and legends seemed real and alive. A time between ancient times and the renaissance. C. 476 to 1453 or 5th or 6th centaury. I have yet to determine a time frame only that it's during the middle ages. Once I have information on Merlin I will let you all know. Also, forgive me, if Draco is not a wizard and Neville is not human. Nevertheless, for this story to play out, I needed them to be the way they are. Also, you will notice that they are a bit OOC. However, it's to be expected if they lived a different way of life. Malfoy is poor and in need of money, but has a kind soul. Neville is strong and brave like any Roman but as passionate as an Egyptian woman (lol) but I assure you that they will grow in their personalities, just give them time. I have a plan! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Then you will all understand!

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save you're breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's you're chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it all_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall, I will not fade_

_I will take you're breath away._

_Breaking Benjamin~ I Will Not Bow_

Chapter three: Caught by Surprise

"Let's see what Zabini caught."

The chains tightly held the lock in place as Draco pulled and fought to unlock it. After a few twist and turns, he heard the soft click of the lock as the chains fall to the ground. He slowly descended into the ship's hold. The wooden steps were wet and felt awful against his hands as he tried to steady himself against the rowing of the ship against the waves. Carefully holding onto the food he brought with him, he took a cautious step on the wet stairs that led to the hold. He took another step down and then gasped as the ship suddenly pitched.

Clutching to the railing with both hands, he kept his balance. When the ship rolled the tired time, he felt his stomach roll with it. He heard the loud sound of the food he brought hit the steps.

"Fuck. Not again." he groaned, shutting his eyes against the feeling of cold, wet wood and rocking ship. He hated it when a storm drew near, it always made his seasickness worse.

In truth he hated the sea. What with it's up and down motions and its mystery dark, cold depths. If it were up to him he would be on dry land all the time, for every second of his life.

The ship heaved again and so did his lunch.

"Gross. I hate this job." he grunted.

But it wasn't up to him. He needed this job to survive, he didn't have much. He lived in a run down cottage in the poor part of London. He made enough money to as a bartender at a first rated hotel, working long hours and the only reason he got the job was because he was very good looking. It paid enough to put food on the table, but as time went on his mother got sick. Then when winter came and he couldn't afford enough heating. She grew sicker and she found it harder to breath.

He would have lost her, like he lost his father if it wasn't for a gentleman that liked him. The man told him that he would pay for his mother's heath care bills but in return he would have to do something for him. Malfoy asked what the man wanted but he shook his hand and told him when the time came he would tell him.

A few months later his mother got better and he couldn't have been happier, but then the gentleman showed up one day and told him to pack his things. He told him that he had a job he wanted him to do and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

So here he was, paying of his debt by trying to capturing fish and other sea animals that that they find. They had been at it for a year and he couldn't take much more of it. He was thankful that they finally found something that would be worth paying off his debit.

He could finally go home.

Swallowing hard to force down the nausea he was felling, he pushed on. Going down the steps, he made sure to be careful not to fall.

"They're so stupid for getting caught. Dumb beasts!" He sighed.

Sure he talked big, but he knew deep down he wasn't as heartless as the others on the ship.

Truthfully he felt bad for the things these men caught in their nets. He always felt a bit sorry for them.

Once they caught a baby octopus, it was so confused by its confinement that it huddled near the bottom of the tank, futilely holding on to a small rock. The little thing refuse to swim and it refuse to eat all it would do is clung to the rock at the bottom of the tank and before Draco had the chance to sneak down to the hold to release it back to the sea.

The baby octopus died.

A few days later they caught something that reminded Malfoy of the little octopus, having not been able to save the baby octopus he told himself he will this time. He went down to the hold and he released it back to the sea. When the men on the ship found out what happened to the new baby seal, they beat him hard, chained him to the hold and they refuse to feed him for two days. When the captain came down to the hold were he was chained up, he lend down, braked that if he did this again he would tell his boss and they would make sure to 'take care of his problem' Draco plead and ask that they not to do anything.

The captain hit him a few times and yelled that he'd make sure of it next time he caught him stealing from the hold.

He never saved another living thing again. He refused to go to the bow of the ship to see what new thing they caught.

Until now.

Pushing back the memory, he slowly kept going, wrinkling his nose as the foul odors that invaded his nostrils. He hoped that the new creature didn't die, not like the others. Especially when he himself caused its capture.

He didn't mean to get the thing captured, it should have been smarter. It should have swim deeper under the water or something. He shouldn't feel bad about every little thing that came to the hold. It's not his fault and if he'd just close his heart a bit more, like he used to, then he wouldn't have to deal with all the guilt.

He thought back to the evening that they captured their new addition to the hold.

He had been standing on the bow of the ship the previous evening, fighting the urge to vomit, when the captains' right hand man joined him.

He didn't want company and certainly not Blaize Zabini's.

There was nothing wrong with the man but he still felt uneasy around him. Zabini had developed the tendency to stand too close; it made him uneasy. And uneasiness was the last thing he wanted to fell when his stomach was already doing somersaults.

Sure enough, Zabini had crowded around him by the rail. The sick, sweet smell of his cologne invaded his air. It made him feel sicker the he already was. He managed not to gag at his comment about what he had to eat on the swap deck. But when he started talking about fish guts, he lost it.

Taking a deep breath and apologizing to Zabini, he turned away and rest his head on the railing, knowing that if he did vomit again it would go in the water and not on Zabini's shoes again. He waved him off, hoping that would leave him so he could vomit to his hearts content. He really wished that he was back on land.

Zabini didn't seem to take the hint for he started to rub his back hoping to help him.

He was rolling his eyes in revulsion when he'd glimpsed a golden, reddish tail fin flip up out in the water. Hoping to distract Zabini from him, he'd pointed to the strange fish in the distance.

The poly worked and Zabini hand stilled and he stiffened. His long eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned into a line. "No…I don't believe it. My God, it is!" Zabini muttered beneath his breath. Then he hurried away to gather the only two crew that was on deck at the same time.

Malfoy didn't stay long; he didn't want to watch as they chased the his scapegoat down. He hoped that the thing will escape as he slipped away to the sanctuary of his room.

But unfortunately they had captured the creature.

He had asked Zabini what they captured but he refused to tell him what it was, but his excitement was clear. After eating dinner with the rest of the crew, he couldn't hold much more. He had to see it and maybe vomit again after the colorless and tasteless food he just ate.

Blinking away the memory of the food he had last night he focused on what he should be doing right now.

He needs to see what made Zabini so excited.

Finally reaching the last step, he paused to glance over at the tank. He hoped to check out the fish from the staircase. Since the tank was constructed of high fiber glass, which is hard to break as there was chains holding the tank in place.

He could usually see though the tank quite easily but not this time. He cursed that he didn't have a lamp with him. He made his way along the wall searching for a light source. He found a lamp on an old create with a few matches lying besides it. He lights it.

Shadows scattered along the walls and in the back of the ship. Even this late in the afternoon he couldn't make the light bright enough to see the tank clearly. But the real problem was caused by the sea animal. It churned the water, already disturbed by the rocking of the ship. The sea animal created a foaming whirlpool that only brief glimpses of its golden, reddish tail could be seen as it glided past.

"I hate this, I can't see anything…Fuck!," he muttered, making a face. "I'll have to get closer."

He made his way across the slimy wooden floor, carefully stepping around the biggest wet patches and the cargo. "What in the world is in there?" he wondered out loud as he neared the tank. He paused a couple of yards away, trying to peer through the water that swirled around.

Not a dolphin, nor a seal, or even a whale. So it had to be a shark or really big fish of some short.

He wasn't quite sure why he thought so, maybe it had something to do with being on this ship for a long time and finding all kinds of sea creatures. Though he never heard of a golden shark before. Yet, there was something about the way the creature moved, a lethal menace in its sensuous glide through the water, which reminded him of deadly sea predators.

A sudden thought made his pulse leap. Could it be a mutant shark? Now that would be a discovery. A very big discovery. Courstiy got the better of him, moving up to the side of the tank, he strained to see though the circling water. A low, wooden platform hovered only a few feet over the surface of the water, but no way was he climbing up on that. What if he fell in? What if the ship rocked so hard that the chains break apart and he hit the side of the ship? With his luck, either one would happen to him and the fish or whatever it is would end up eating him.

No, best not to try it.

The creature whipped by again, sending the water in the tank into a fury. His shuddered, but he ignored his body's instinctive reaction to the danger the shark represented, refusing to back away. It couldn't get him here; after all it was trapped in the tank. Besides maybe it wasn't a shark but just an oversize sea bass or a large tuna. Anxious to find out, he wiped at the glass, trying to see clearly. Again the sea animal swept past. The thing moved again past him in a blur of movement. He couldn't seem to get a good look at it.

"Bloody…fuck!"

Determined not to miss it again, he flattened his nose against the tank and froze.

"What the…" a man was in there with the creature! Floating right before his eyes, less than two feet away.

His dark hair floated out gently in the water creating a soft frame that contrasted his not so soft body. High cheekbones, strong jaw, high bridge nose. His features gave him a look of a roman warrior, but his golden, sun kissed skin, broad, semi-muscular shoulders were that of a framers. Ones that worked out in the heat all day, chopping away at the weeds and corn.

He gestured frantically to get the man's attention. "what in the bloody hell are you doing? You prat? Are you crazy?" he yelled, his throat tight in alarm and anger. "There's a giant, _something_ in there! You have to get out! Have you lost your mind?" he demanded.

He knocked on the tank and the man turned his head. Malfoy sucked in a breath as the man's gaze and his locked into each other. He notice that the man's eyes were blue. Not a soft, light blue that you see most English men have, no but a true dark midnight blue. Blue so drank that he thought they could change into black at any moment. They probably could, if the man got mad, he was sure.

The man looked at him, sizing him up and Malfoy couldn't take much more of his intense staring. It was like the man was looking into his soul or something. Which was dumb, but that's what he felt, looking at the other man.

He drew his eyes away, swallowing hard trying to not feel sick again as the ship tossed him back a bit. He held onto the tank, hoping not to fall over.

He simply continued to watch him, appearing unconcern that there was a sea animal in the tank. Was the man crazy? Why is he staring so hard at him? It didn't matter, he had to warn the man before that thing gets him!

He didn't want to panic. But if that guy became the sea creatures dinner, how would he explain it to the captain? He didn't want to be hit again and he'd be damned if Zabini got a right good laugh at him! His face must have been showing his alarm because for a brief second the man's expression changed. was it disdain? Pity? Contempt? Malfoy couldn't be sure. And he forgot about it as he watched the man moved his hand downward.

Instinctively, he followed the movement. His gaze drifted down past the man's shoulders to his muscular chest, his gaze lingered for a second on the silver medallion around his neck. Then his gaze fell even lower to the lean stomach and to slim, strong masculine hips. They were covered in some kind of odd, glittery suit, he realized, as the man shifted slightly. A scaled suit. A golden, reddish scale suit, that covered his lower body. His legs, ankles, and even his feet were covered in the thing, it all ended up in a….

Tail?

The sea animals tail? Golden and glittering but not a mutant shark's or even a seal's but rather a mutant man's. a mythical man, a man described in legends, myths, dating back before time even. A creature who was half fish, half human.

A _Merman_

_Bloody hell, what have I done?_


	4. The Second Meeting

Title: Captured Heart

Pairing: Neville x Draco Malfoy

Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Neverus is captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the people I make up for this story. I am just a fan of this couple, so I wrote this for all the Neville x Malfoy fans like myself.

Notes: I got this idea one day while at work and I've also read a yaoi pairing that was about a merman and a prince, so I HAD to make one for this pairing, I'm also doing one for Wolfram x Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh, with the same basic words and idea's. The mermaids are different then the way HP describes them. Mine are like all others. Sorry! I thought it would fit both Neville and Yuri. Seeing how Wolfram gets sick and all when at sea. In addition, Yuri would make a cute fluffy merman. You may see a bit of Yuri in this story as well. Therefore, it might be a crossover. In addition, if anyone's watches Merlin, you will notice some themes and ideas from that show.

IMPORTANT: this story is nothing like HP, this dose not take place in Hogwarts or even in the same period. This story is much, much earlier then that! The setting of this story takes place in England around the times of war, plague and knights. Times were Merlin still lived and the thought of myths and legends seemed real and alive. A time between ancient times and the renaissance. C. 476 to 1453 or 5th or 6th centaury. I have yet to determine a time frame only that it's during the middle ages. Once I have information on Merlin I will let you all know. Also, forgive me, if Draco is not a wizard and Neville is not human. Nevertheless, for this story to play out, I needed them to be the way they are. Also, you will notice that they are a bit OOC. However, it's to be expected if they lived a different way of life. Malfoy is poor and in need of money, but has a kind soul. Neville is strong and brave like any Roman but as passionate as an Egyptian woman (lol) but I assure you that they will grow in their personalities, just give them time. I have a plan! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Then you will all understand!

Chapter Four: The Second Meeting

No, it can't be true! There is no way that it could be a merman. They're not real. But there he was as plain as day.

The evidence was floating right before his eyes. Draco felt dazed, unable to look away from the merman's golden red tail. Logic and disbelief warred his brain, freezing him in place. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed in shock.

His wide gaze grew even wider as the man-the fish-the whatever he was- suddenly shot to the surface of the tank. He hovered there for a moment, looking down at him. His gaze unreadable. Then he turned and slapped his large tail, sending a large wave lapping over the side of the tank.

Drenching Draco completely.

"Oh, shit!" The shock of the icy water broke his paralysis. He turn, ran and almost tripped over one of the chain that hung from the tank as he stumbled back toward the staircase. By sheer blind panic, triggered a primitive fear of the unknown had him in its grips. All he cared about was getting away from that fish man.

He'd almost reached the top of the staircase when something grabbed his pants lag, yanking him to a halt. Was it Him? Free of the tank? No way! His heart jumped in his throat.

Clinging to the rail for support, he glanced behind him and then heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it is a rusty nail that caught his pant leg.

Sighing, he pulled and tugged until he pulled himself free, then lost his balance, topping over with a shock gasp. He fell, bruising his knee but immediately scrambled up to keep going, running out the door, slamming behind him.

Once out of the hold, he took two steps and then paused. Taking deep breaths to clam his beating heart.

The ship gave a start as it rolled with the angry tiding of the sea. Along with the sea, he felt his stomach give a roll, groaning he ran toward his shared cabin with four other crew members. As he got to the cabin door down the hall, he jumped as Zabini came up behind him.

"Why so jumpy?"

With a murmured of an apology, even as he felt sick. He brushed past Zabini to get into the room. Before he could open the door Zabini blocked his way.

"You saw it, didn't you? What do you think? After all you are the reason we caught him" he grinned.

Draco stared back at him, the color in his face drain slightly from his face and he was left with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. All that came to mind was the image of the baby octopus clinging to it's little rock, shaking form fear and then dieing of heart break as it felt it's prison restrain him.

When he felt his heart drop. He needed to stop thinking about that little animal. Draco swore under his breath. If he had stayed him, then he would feel this way about anything, but that baby octopus changed him in some way. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He thought back to the merman.

Unseeingly, images whirled in the back of his mind. _A tan, muscular chest, shimmering golden scales, dark chocolate hair. _"Incredible," he whispered, talking more to himself then to Zabini. _Soft but strong features and dark, soul searching gaze. _"Dangerous" he added with a shudder. "Though, that merman is very, very angry."

"Please, it's nothing to worry about. Animals get angry all the time. But think about the attention we will get when we get to land. A live merman! We'll be famous!"

Nausea twisted in Draco's stomach. He didn't want to be famous, not when it met that he had to capture a half person! He just wanted that merman off the ship and back to sea were he belonged before he did something more dangerous than splashing him. In truth he didn't want to met those hard, dark eyes of his again, especially when his eyes held an angry look. He couldn't explain it but there was something prim evil about the man- err- the merman.

"But he hates being in that tank, you bloody prat! Look!" he gestured to his soaked black loose but worn long sleeve shirt, and long pants. "He threw water all over me! He's angry and I don't balm him."

Zabini laughed, rubbing the top of his head before Draco growled and pushed his hand away. That only made him laugh harder.

Once Zabini got over his laughter, he spoke calmly and reassuring.

"An accident, I'm sure. If anything he's probably just playful." he smirked. " he might just like to splash as a way of greeting or he might have done it because you got too close…" he gazed swept over him, and disapproval thinned his full mouth. "As you apparently did."

Glancing down, Draco realized what a mess he was. His clothes were ruined; his shirt ties in the front were lose and his nipples showed clearly through his wet material of his shirt. Crossing his arms protectively across his chest, he opened his mouth to argue, but Zabini cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"You've had a shock, you're just too girly for your own good." he said in a soothing but hearty tone, that merely annoyed him. "Let me run to my cabin to get you something more comfortable. But before I do that…."

Draco cut in. "Listen to me, you Promus arse! That man, I mean that merman is really upset."

Zabini's eyes harden at his tone. " Nonsense, Malfoy. You're the one who's upset. It's the same with that blasted octopus! Listen to me and listen closely Malfoy. We have a job to do and you must do it. It's either you do this or be killed. The captain warn you before, besides the merman doesn't have real emotions. He's not like a person, he's an animal. Get that into you're little poor arse brain."

He stared back at him in surprise. "You can't know that. You didn't see his eyes. I know he…."

"Of course I can. I've been observing him most of the day," Zabini said as he leaned against the wall. " the twins and I, have been making admepts to communicate with the creature, but the thing has not responded at all. In fact I believe that he can barely communicate in the most prime level kind of way. He can't understand a thing." Zabini sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"But no one has ever worked with a merman before, no one has!" Draco pointed out. "And I'm sure the merman understands something's. Like, I saw some kind of medallion hanging from his neck. Now, would a fish do that?" Draco smirked.

Amusement shined in his eyes. "Sometimes, I've seen chimps do the same thing. They would put things around their necks, too. It's called being an animal."

"But he's not a chimp! He's half human, that's got to mean something…"

Zabini rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on, Zabini lowered his voice. "Shush! The captain doesn't want everyone to know about what we caught until we get to land. Hold you're tongue! Do you understand?"

Draco narrowed his eyes.

Zabini growled. " You're getting all womanly on me, it's embarrassing! You need to stop and think Malfoy, this isn't like you. What happened to you? You used to be stronger then this. You use to not care what we did as long as you got what you want? You need to be that person again! Get you're head back in the game, Malfoy!" Zabini snapped.

" And you must keep that merman a secret. And besides," he sighed. "You're being deceived by appearances. It's not a man, just a fish. It has no more sensibility than a goldfish or a chimp."

With a firm look Draco stepped closer to Zabini, hoping to get his point across.

"Even a fish can feel pain, Zabini I might not know much about animals but I can tell you this, if you anger or hurt them, they will bite back, and they will do it hard. I won't have a part in this." His eye's harden.

"Of course they can, you prat." he laughed as if he didn't just hear what Malfoy just said. "But he's not in pain…or at least-" he hesitated, glancing down at his hands, before looking back up at Draco. "Did you see the wound on his shoulder?"

"He's hurt?" Draco gasped. "Where? I didn't see anything! What did you do?" He said as he turn his glare to the other male, anger in his eye's.

"It's on his back, high up his left shoulder. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he will be fine."

"How did it happen? Why didn't you do anything?"

He glanced to Zabini hoping for an answer, the other man just spread his hands in puzzlement.

"Who knows? Maybe he scraped himself on some coral reef or maybe got bitten by some other fish. I couldn't tell you. I haven't got the chance to see it up closely myself. Though he wouldn't let me near. Maybe it's a good thing we caught him, he might have died without our help." boredom clear in his tone.

"But that dose not justifies kidnap…"

Zabini laughed heartily, putting his arm around his shoulders. He gave him a squeeze as he finished laughing. "Kidnap! Malfoy, Malfoy. You cant kidnap a sea animal. We are doing this to pay back all of our debits, think about your mother."

Staring unseeingly ahead, he collected his thoughts. His mouth twisted into a frown. His mother is and will always be the most important person in his life. But did kidnapping and maybe killing a merman justifies what they are doing? Is his life and his mothers wroth more then the life of an animal? He never felt more conflicted as he did now. If the merman had come three months ago, he would not hesitate as he was now. He would have gladly caught and given the merman over to the captain without a second thought as to how the merman felt. Because to save him and his mother, he would do anything, even killed. He was cold and he didn't care what others thought about him. But then he meet that baby octopus and everything changed.

Draco clinched his fist tightly by his sides.

Now he hates the thought of killing anything but kidnapping the merman could save his life. He could finally be free, from his debit and so will a few others. Thinking about all that, everything seemed okay. If he looked at it that way, but still he couldn't help but feel a little bad.

In truth he felt guilty- hot and heavy- flooded his heart. With a sigh, he reached for the doorknob. "I better go change before I catch my death."

Zabini stepped back to allow him to walk through, he grabbed his arm lightly and looked at him. Draco saw that his face held a look of concern and then he spoke. "Why don't you come and watch us work with the merman tomorrow, Malfoy? It will give you a chance to learn a thing or two about the creature."

"I don't think I want to see what you will do to him." he said softly as he walked past and before he shut the door he uttered one more thing to Zabini.

"I think I already know enough as it is, if I know more, I don't think I could stop myself even if I tried."

Zabini didn't even need to ask what he meant by that before the door shut behind Draco Malfoy.

Down in the hold, the merman circled the tank, flashes of rage still surging through him. The saltwater whipped along his skin, stinging his open wound, but still he kept going. Ignoring the increasing pain in his torn, wounded shoulder. He let each powerful motion of his arms and tail flow smoothly into the next. Never slowing and never stopping. He ignored the pain he felt, only the sounds of the water cooled his rage.

_Such a deceitful sweet face his captor had, for another male. Before when he fist saw the human, he was sure the male was a female. A female in distress. How wrong he was._

He churned the water harder and faster, yet even its loud sounds in his ears could not down out the thoughts of the blonde male running through his mind.

_His voice had been soft yet, husky as he yelled at him to flee the tank. He'd stared at him in a feigned surprise at the sight of his tail, as if he never knew that it was his fault he was in the tank to began with._

He passed the place were the male stood, then passed it again. Jerking to a halt, he stared at the spot were the male stood. His image surfaced in his mind once again.

_Slim arched brows. A delicate nose, sharp pointed chin and a winsome red mouth. With smooth pale skin that glowed like a pearl. He wore his long hair back into a loose ribbon, letting some of his hair to fall against the nape of his neck. Like the females of his people, the males frame is slim and dainty, but with a clearly tone muscles of the young boys of his people. His captor is in deed something of both surprise and interest._

Glancing away with a silent curse, he surged upward, exploding out of the water in a violent burst of energy. Flinging back his hair, he stared measuringly at the low platform hanging over the water. If he were but mer, like his older brother and sister, escaping would be no problem. But because he was mere-mer, one of the cursed ones. For him there was no transforming back and forth from mer to human between land and sea.

He glanced at the high porthole then turned to study the door at the top of the wooden staircase. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Merth Aloge Lemos" he muttered as a blinding white light formed in his hand, relaxing after he canted the spell, the light faded.

He sucked in a breath and a cure escaped his lips as the spell sucked into a anti-spell ward along the walls. Clearly someone knew he could do magic and who ever they were clearly don't intend for him to go free.

Slamming his fist against the wood he swore.

Unwillingly an image of the blonde haired male came to mind.

The male descended, wrinkling his little nose, lips twisted in shock and feet bare against the wet wood. His body wet as his shirt pressed against his back, he descended the stairs two by two, in dainty precision.

His eyes narrowed with grim satisfaction at the memory of how he had left, fleeing from this hold with water streaming down his hair and clothes. A minor revenge, but he enjoyed the sweet taste of it nonetheless.

He was sure at first he was a women, until he heard his voice, but to make sure, he soaked him, hoping to find his answer. He wasn't disappointed. The minor revenge, only fed his hunger for more.

He didn't like being angry but he be dammed if someone took him for a fool. It's pride that made him this way and true he really got angry but he wouldn't die for any human! Less then getting captured by one, he will escape. There is no doubt in his mind about that.

He began swimming again, relentlessly working his arm lest the wound should become tight and stiff. He was not worried that he might have startled the male away for good. He'd seen the fear in his light gray eyes, but he'd seen the curiosity there as well.

It was the same ill-fated curiosity that had drawn him to the male, though at first he thought the male was a helpless female. He swore to never make that mistake again.

Humans only caused his people pain and he should have known that, but he truly thought that the male needed help and somehow he felt the need to know the human. Was he dumb or what?

His jaw tightened, his strokes grew faster. Aye, he will be back. Like the turning of the tide beneath the full moon, his return was inevitable.

And so was his escape!

He may not be able to use his magic here, but he will find a way. He will make sure of it. The male will not get away so easy. His freedom will be and the male will help him.

Zabini walked along the ship, telling men here and there to do their jobs. Being the right hand man gave he the pleasure of not doing much but to look over the crew. He'd enjoyed it sometimes, but his captain made him do many things he hated.

Things he rather like to forget.

Walking to the hold he saw that the chains were out of place. He stopped, looked behind him, to the left, then to the right. Taking a deep breath he murmured a spell, hand out before him palm open and fingers spread.

"Windom En Touors"

Magically the chains wrapped itself around the door and shut with a click. Zabini narrower his eyes, fist hang loosely at his side as he walked away.

He had to be careful with his use of magic, no one must know about his power. Magic is forbidden in England and most of Europe, ever since the great war fifty years ago. Anyone caught using magic was behead or burned at the steak. He will not risk his neck for the safety of an animal, even though he just did the opposite.

He suck his teeth.

"Bloody prat is getting to me, I must be careful."


	5. Setting a Trap

Title: Captured Heart

Pairing: Neville x Draco Malfoy

Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Neverus is captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the people I make up for this story. I am just a fan of this couple, so I wrote this for all the Neville x Malfoy fans like myself.

Notes: I got this idea one day while at work and I've also read a yaoi pairing that was about a merman and a prince, so I HAD to make one for this pairing, I'm also doing one for Wolfram x Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh, with the same basic words and idea's. The mermaids are different then the way HP describes them. Mine are like all others. Sorry! I thought it would fit both Neville and Yuri. Seeing how Wolfram gets sick and all when at sea. In addition, Yuri would make a cute fluffy merman. You may see a bit of Yuri in this story as well. Therefore, it might be a crossover. In addition, if anyone's watches Merlin, you will notice some themes and ideas from that show.

IMPORTANT: this story is nothing like HP, this dose not take place in Hogwarts or even in the same period. This story is much, much earlier then that! The setting of this story takes place in England around the times of war, plague and knights. Times were Merlin still lived and the thought of myths and legends seemed real and alive. A time between ancient times and the renaissance. C. 476 to 1453 or 5th or 6th centaury. I have yet to determine a time frame only that it's during the middle ages. Once I have information on Merlin I will let you all know. Also, forgive me, if Draco is not a wizard and Neville is not human. Nevertheless, for this story to play out, I needed them to be the way they are. Also, you will notice that they are a bit OOC. However, it's to be expected if they lived a different way of life. Malfoy is poor and in need of money, but has a kind soul. Neville is strong and brave like any Roman but as passionate as an Egyptian woman (lol) but I assure you that they will grow in their personalities, just give them time. I have a plan! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Then you will all understand!

Notes: I want to THANK everyone that read, fav and commented on the story so far. I'm glad you like it! /

Silvermane1: thank you! It's going to get really dark and angst-y..so you been warned! ^_^

FireChildSlytherin5: nope it's not Neville x snape! I was going to name Neville..neveus for his past life..but I was talked out of it! Lol anyways, thank you for the comment! I uploaded a few more chapters and I hope you will continue to read it!

TO ALL: thank you and I hope you all will read it all the way through!

Chapter Five: Setting a Trap

The next day Draco sat and thought about everything he knew about mermaids. Everything from ancient texts of mermaid lore to the rumors of sailors around the world. He remembered when he was younger, his mother telling him stories of the sea people documented by the roman historian Pliny the Elder. He also knew that a Greek named Alexander had been the first to describe a mermaid complete with a fish tail, reportedly a lovely creature who burst into tears when a curious crowd examined her, then dived back into the water, yelling curses as she swam off into the sunset.

He also knew the story about the fifty beautiful daughters of King Nereus, a god of the sea. Apparently they rode the waves on the backs of dolphins and had many adventures. Draco heard it all, from sea sirens to mermaids with long green hair and scales on their arms and sides.

Even his own mother had her own eyewitness account, he was there too but he was five at the time and he didn't remember any of what his mother saw. All she remembered, was that she was shopping and then somehow he walked off without her knowing. she was by the shore looking for him after they done the shopping mart near the shore, somehow he walked away, leaving his mother distressed looking for him. When she went along the shore to find him, she glimpsed a mermaid near a rock. She decribed a beautiful mermaid with wavey brown hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She told him, though she only had a second to lay eyes on her, she will always remember the beauty she saw in the mermaid.

Draco couldn't really remember that day or where he ran off to without his mother. All he could remember was feeling really happy about something and in his hands he had a necklace, which he assumed he found near the sea shore.

When he was younger, Draco wanted badly to see a mermaid, just as his mother had. So after she told him the story, he spent most of his time by the sea. For months he waited, hoping to get a glace at one of those lovely, mystical beings. But as days went on and his mother grew sicker, Draco gave up his dreams of actually seeing a mermaid.

Until now, that is.

With a soft sigh Draco shifted to ease the numbness in his bottom casused by setting so long on the wooden step, his hands brushed his dirty trousers until he felt the sorness go away. Making a face, he turned his attention back to what he had been doing the last two hours.

He'd lurked in the shadows, unnoticed by the other men below. Which was exactly the way he wanted it. He didn't plan to interfere or even make his presence known. He hadn't even intended to come watch. But his instincts kept telling him to get as far away from the merman as he could, yet at the same time, he hadn't been able to stay away. He felt strangely drawn to the merman.

Just like it was with the baby octopus, that he couldn't save. As he thought about it, maybe helping the merman was his why to atone for not saving that baby? He hadn't changed that much form the meeting of the octopus, but he did feel sad for anything they caught and the sooner they reach land the better he will be.

A fearful curiosity was part of what drew him back, he admitted silently to himself. True, when he frist saw the merman, he was shocked but also scared after being wet. Which he made a mental note to get that…merman back for what he did.

But even more than any of that was the disquiet he still felt, it was an odd niggling uneasiness that just refused to disappear. Worry for the other men around the merman; and a bit of worry for the merman himself. Not that he'd seen any evidence to surport either. He kept thinking that Zibini would try something with the merman, but he'd had yet to see proof of his claim and he found that he might have had Zabini figured out wrong.

He watched as Zabini and his two helpers watch the merman swim endlessly around the tank. Draco kept watching too, but like the previous day, he wasn't able to see much from the staircase. Just an occasional glimpse of a dark head, or flash of golden tail fin, flipping up through the merky, but stargly clean water. Even with the brief glimpses it made his breath catch and his heartbeat quicken. Fish mentality or not, the merman was definitely a fascinating creature. He could hardly look away.

He never thought in all his life that he would see a mermaid, no less a merman! He felt both depressed and happy. He felt depressed for he knew that the merman, being caught wouldn't have a happy ending to his life. He was almost afaird to know what the captian planed to do with the poor thing. And he was happy, because after all his waiting and dreaming, he finally, finally got to see a certure that only few people have seen. But even those who have seen a mermaid, only got a glispse, Draco got the see the merman, longer then that. He still couldn't belive it. He still question reather he was lucky or unlucky, all he knew was he couldn't look away from the certure.

Zabini didn't take his eyes off him, either. He was dressed in a poof long-sleeved white shirt, the strings loosen to show off his chest. A necklace hung from the opening in the shirt. His hair hung loosely around his shoulders, the black waves made him look like a Greek warrior, he dun a pair of black pants with knee high black hide boots. Draco didn't know why, Zabini would wear such high class wear down in the hold, but he didn't question the man's choice of attire.

"Show off," he muttered.

Zabini stood on the wooden platform built out over the tank, it was small but it held his weight. His hands were behind his back, rocking on his heels, every now and then, he kept turning to keep the merman in sight. The effect was only heightened by the light shining down on him from the light beaming down from the stairs.

Unlike Zabini, the Lovegood brothers stood in the shadows, well back from the tank. They were watching the merman too, Draco noticed, as he glanced their way. He studied them, wondering what they thought of the creature they'd helped capture. He certainly couldn't tell much from their expressions. Zabini had once told him the men were twins, but beyond having the same pale skin and long golden blonde hair, the brothers didn't look much alike.

The youngest of the two brothers, Lysander stood at six foot two inches, small frame, soft skin, long pointed nose and femmine expressions. On more then one occasion, Draco kept mistaking him for a very tall girl. Now looking at him, standing next to his brother, he looked so small. The smaller brother sat on a wooden box, watching in shock amazement at the merman in the tank. He wore his hair in a low ponytail tied back in a red tie. His hair reached past his shoulders, he wore a brown vest and a off white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He didn't wear long pants like his brother or Zabini, but cut off pants that went to his knees. Out of everyone on the ship, he preferred to walk barefooted. On many occasions, his older brother would ask him not to, in concern for the health risks, but he would always ignore the advice given to him.

The oldest brother, Lorcan stood at six feet four inches, his frame was not much bigger then his smaller brother, but he stood stolid and his feet planted firmly to the ground. His hair was much shorter then most of the men on board. The blonde strain's stopped at his pierced ears. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and green pants. His shoe's made of brown hide, look big even from were Draco sat by the staircase. Still looking he noticed Lorcan stood with his lags spread, slowly swaying back and forth, he stared at the tank with his mouth agape, dull surprise briefly lighting his fleshy face every time the merman passed.

Around and around the merman kept swimming, without any noticeable decrease in the speed or power he'd displayed from the start. Fifteen more minutes passed . was thinking that the merman would swim endlessly when Zibini yelled.

"He's tiring boys! Get ready."

Unconsciously Draco stiffened, leaning forward. At first, he thought Zabini was mistaken, there was no way that the merman was tiring. The current was still whiring at a fantastic rate, lapping now and again over the side of the tank or up onto the low wooden platform to trickle beneath Zabini's boots. But as he strained forward to see, he suddenly realized the water was slowing. The merman, rather than pushing it along, now merely appeared to be floating with the current, the motion of his arms and tail sporadic, and frighteningly weaker.

Even so the merman was obviously alert enough to avoid the side of the pool where the Lovegood brothers stood. The brothers were lowering a slatted crate that vaguely resembled some kind of wooden lobster trap into the water. Once they had the box in place, they picked up long, sharp poles and began herding the merman inside.

The merman refused to cooperate. Time after time he'd appear about to enter the crate, only to slip away at the last possible moment. For over an hour the game continued. It was like trying to get a mouse to eat the cheese on top of a mouse trap, only to have the mouse pull away at the last minute. The taller brother, stayed in one place stabbing steadily, at the water hoping to make the merman to get into the crate. While the smaller brother, Lucan chased about the permeter, trying to without success to prod the merman in the correct direction.

Obviously exasperated, Zabini had quickly grabbed a pole too. From the platform, he tried to block their quarry from swimming from one end of the tank to the other, but the merman evaded the poles with seemingly little effort, almost appearing to taunt the men at times with a lazy flick of his tail before he agilely darted away.

Biting his lip, Draco remained resolutely at his vantage point, even though several of the jabs Zabini and Lorcan directed toward the merman were vicious and sharp enough to make him wince. Zabini told him that putting the merman into a smaller cage would give him an easy access to the cut on the merman's shoulder. But how was he to do that, if the merman kept gliding away from them? He's just teasing them!

Zabini threw down the pole in utter rage. "This is bloody stupid. A complete waste of time," he snarled, wiping at the sweat on his face with the back of his hand. Even from a distance, Draco could see angry disgust in his expression as he added, "We're going to have to tranquilize him with the dart gun."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Draco cried out, jumping to his feet

Everyone turned toward the staircase. Even the merman-a still, golden form in the water-glaced at him as he rushed down the stairs. The lovegood brothers and the merman continued to watch him descent the stairs to the hold, but Zabini turned away to climb down from the platform. When he reached the floor, he glanced at him, then looked over at the love good brothers. Draco couldn't tell what they were thinking, but he had some idea's of what they could be. It didn't look good for him.

"Take a break," he grumbled, jerking his thumb in the direction of the stairs.

Without comment, the men threw down their poles and headed past Draco, only Lorcan stopped to pat his shoulder, a sympathy expression mirrored his face, then headed out of the hold with his brother.

Ignoring them, he hurried on toward Zabini. By the time he reached the other man, he was crouching next to a wooden trunk by the platform steps. Darco, already breathless, grew even more so when he saw the wooden dart pipe Zabini lifted out of the box. "What are you doing? You Can't do this." he said.

He glaced back at him, the recent anger on his face replaced with his usual expression of kindly wisdom. "I have to. He refuses to get into to crate."

"But there's no way to tell how a dart tranquilizer will affect him. It might bloody well hurt or permanently injure him. I wont stand by and watch you…" he said as his hands already fisted the man's back, ready to hurt the man to stop him from hurting a definless animal.

Zabini cut him off, his voice hard. "I doubt it, but even so that's a risk I'll have to take. You cant save them all Draco. What happened to the baby, was sad but you got to think about your self for once. It's not going to kill him. We got a little bit of sleeping potion from the Asians. He will be fine." Zabini rose to his feet, the fists in his back loosen and fall away. Zabini turned and rubbed Draco's head and then loaded a tiny dart into a wooden pipe. He reached into the crate to pull out two more darts, just incase.

"Besides, I need to tend to that wound."

"But you said…you bloody told me that it the wound was minor." Draco snapped. His face tight in anger as he folded his arms across his chest.

Zabini shrugged, not corcern with the anger the other male clearly showed on his face. "I realized when I saw it again today, I was wrong. Okay? Is that you want to hear?" Zabini paused,then sighed when the guilt flashed across Darco's face. "Look don't take my word, see for yourself. I'm sure you will agree with me then. Go on, look!" he gestured toward the tank with his hands, silently inviting him to climb up to the platform.

Stung by the mockery in his tone, Draco glanced at his face. His expression was kind, polite even, concerned, and just a tad bit condescending. His fingers curled into fists and he had to stop himself from shouting like a child at the other male. He bit his bottom lip-he knew that Zabini well know that he hated water and not to mention the merman himself. But what Zabini didn't know was that a Malfoy never, ever backed down from a challenge and he'd be danmmed if he was going to start now.

Squaring his shoulders, head held high and nose upturned, he stomped his way toward the wooden steps leading to the platform above the merman's prison. Ignoring Zabini's surprised expression, he climbed up the three steps, aware that he was following right behind him. When he reached the top, he walked out a few feet onto the wooden platform, careful to stay in the center of the structure. He pasued, frouced himself to look out over the tank for the merman.

For a few moments he couldn't even find the merman. All that he could make out were the swrils of water and a flash of gold from the left side of the tank. He looked until, he finally caught sight of the merman, he kept his gaze fixed on his shadowy form, waiting for him to surface. He didn't know how long that would be, but he'd hope it would be soon. Suddenly the merman shot to the surface, into Draco's view.

Quckily he gazed and stared at the wound that marred his shoulder. The sight almost made his stomach roll. The wound red and raw, crudely ran down the length of his shoulder in edgy, zagging shapes. Like a large lighting bolt.

Draco sucked in a breath. "Augghh….how awful." he said huskily as the merman dived back underwater. Truning to confort Zabinin, he missed his look of discontempment, as he scolded him. "You didn't see how bad it was yesterday?" he demanded.

He shrugged, smiling ruefully. "come on, I…" he took one look at Darco, then changed his tone, sighing as he did so, "All right, okay. Yes! I did. But I didn't think it would get this bad."

"So you lied? Look at him!" he pointed, his voice rising as he stopped his foot down hard on the wood below him, hoping to get his point across. The anger flowed though him like the dark sea. He didn't know what to do about it as he looked to the other male.

Zabini's smile faded and his brow creased in a slight frown. Removing the a dart from his pocket, he slipped it into the wooden pipe, befor glancing at him again. "No, I simply bent the truth, also we had to get him into the tank fast, I didn't want the others to know."

He strod to the edge of the platform and peered into the water with a narrowed gaze. His jaw tightned as he saw that the merman had swum to the far side of the tank, out of rach of the platform and the dart gun.

"Look," Zabini swung back around to face the boldne. "I did what I thought was best. Okay! Stop pouting like a child. We are here for a reason and you don't have the time to play hero to a animal. I know you can't help yourself when it comes to animals, you try to care for them because you feel that they need you, and I'm sure that you think no one has ever needed you before, so you clang to this. But you need to stop, you can't save everything. You need to grow up." Zabini stopped and ran his fingers through his hair before he ended his speech with a good note. " The drats we picked up from Asia, will only put him to sleep, long enough for us to fix his wound. After that we will put him back into th~~~"

Zabini broke off to star down in stunned surprise at the strong, lean hand grasping into his ankle. "What the~~Ack!"

The dart fall out of his hand onto the platform with a thurd as Zabini fall backwards into the tank with the merman.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, hurrying to the edge, he looked down at the water. The merman was swimming away, Zabini was failing just near the surface of the water but out of Draco's reach.

With a froced arm Zabini bobbed up, gasping for air. "Draco! Get the Lovegood brothers, I~~~"

A muscular arm wrapped around his neck, chocking the words off. The merman had circled and came up behind him. With ease, the merman pulled Zabini against his broad chest, holding him there with one arm across his throat, the other around his ribs. The muscles of the merman's shoulders and biceps leaped into corded knots beneath his gleaming light tan skin as slowly, steadily, he tightened his grip.

Draco watched in horror as Zabini's eyes widened. His sharp cheeks turned from pink to red as he tore fruitlessly at the strong forearm locked against his windpipe. His eyes rolled then bulged as he fought to escape, his expression filled with panice, as the thought of death entered his mind. But it was sheer lack of emotion on the merman's face behind him that finally spurrd Darco into action.

"Shite." Draco desperately looked around, hoping to find something to help Zabini. His frantic glance fell on the dart gun(wooden pipe) that Zabini had dropped on the wood. Snatching it up, he pointed it with a trembling hand toward the two figures battling in the water. If he missed, Zabini could be dead by the time he got to another drat, but if he actually hit something, would he hit the right target?

He never had anything to do with hurting others. He could feel his heart beating against his rib cage, his breaths came out in pants. Only in issues like this, did he wish he knew how to swim, and he couldn't very well get the Lovegood brothers to help. He had no choice. It was now or never. " Let him go, you brute!"

Zabini's struggles were growing sluggish as he frought against his capture. His face held just above the water line, turned from red to puple as the merman's arms circled around him tightly. On shaking legs, Draco moved to the other side of the platform, trying to get a clear shot at the merman's back.

He had it- his uninjured shoulder was in his sights. He steadied his hands, brought the drat close to his lips and blow. But a split second befor the drat came toward him, he swung around again.

The drat hit Zabini, high on his chest.

His hands tumbled, he watched in horror at what he done, finally his hands fell, dropping the gun from his numb fingers. He could see the dart sticking out from Zabini's wet shirt, right below the lightly tanned forearm locked around his neck. The blood drained from Draco's face. Now thanks to him, the merman would finish off Zabini with little to no problem at all.

"Shite," he said huskily from his tight thoart, "I've as good as killed him!"

He didn't know what else he could do to help Zabini, he knew that he didn't really have enough time to get the Lovegood brothers, by then Zabini would be dead. He can't swim into the tank to save him, for one the merman might kill him too and second he couldn't swim. And he couldn't very well use a rod to get him either, Zabini would be useless.

Draco felt painc raise to his thoart, he didn't know what course of action to take, no clue on how to handle the sitiation, if only he had more time to think, but his body frouced him to take action.

Raching around the tank, he found a sliver four foot rod, he grabbed it steadily in his fist. Rounding about to face the merman, he saw the thrashing figures suddenly became ominously still as trapped in the merman's hold, Zabinin went limp. Over his shoulder, Draco's despairing yet wild gaze locked with the merman's strong, heated eyes. For a long, endless moment the merman stared at him silently.

Draco froze, he let the rod that he held fall with his hands by his side. "Let him go. I don't want to hurt you." he pleaed.

Before he could raise the rod past his hips, the merman slid underwater, carrying Zabini with him. Draco gasped, the sound of the rod hiting the paltform rang throughout the hold. He ran toward the edge, hoping to spot the merman and Zabini. Suddenly a form burst out of the foamy water. Water felw everywhere as Zabini landed on the platform at his feet.

He quickly bent down over him. Water streamed from his hair, his clothes. Water dripped from his mouth and nose, water soaked his body and was was weak. Draco pulled the dart from his chest and throw it across the room. When he pressed head to Zabini's chest, hoping hear his heart beating….nothing!

Zabini wasn't breathing.

"Fuck" he whispered. "LYSANDER, LORCAN..I need you're help. HURRY! Get you're arse's in here…NOW!" He yelled, hoping that the two men would hear his cries.

Draco looked toward the water, to glare at the merman, but he guided away, hiding under the water, out of sight.

Suddenly the Lovegood brothers rushed down to the hold, their feet pounding the floor under their feet, in their rash, they took the steps two by two, sometimes two by three.

"What happened?" Lysander asked.

"Don't talk, just fix him!" Draco yelled, pushing the closest boy down to look at Zabini.

Lorcan wasted not time, trying to help Zabini and after what seemed like hours, they finally got a pulse. Draco didn't know what Lorcan did exactly but, one second he was beating on Zabini's chest and then kissing him. He repeated the action four times before Zabini coughed and water came flying out of his mouth.

Draco stood in shock.

"How in bloody hell did you do that?"


	6. Testing The Waters

Title: Captured Heart

Pairing: Neville x Draco Malfoy

Book: Harry Potter

Summary: Neverus is captured by an English ship, he vows revenge on the man who caught him.

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Word count: 6,328

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the people I make up for this story. I am just a fan of this couple, so I wrote this for all the Neville x Malfoy fans like myself.

Notes: I got this idea one day while at work and I've also read a yaoi pairing that was about a merman and a prince, so I HAD to make one for this pairing, I'm also doing one for Wolfram x Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh, with the same basic words and idea's. The mermaids are different then the way HP describes them. Mine are like all others. Sorry! I thought it would fit both Neville and Yuri. Seeing how Wolfram gets sick and all when at sea. In addition, Yuri would make a cute fluffy merman. You may see a bit of Yuri in this story as well. Therefore, it might be a crossover. In addition, if anyone's watches Merlin, you will notice some themes and ideas from that show.

IMPORTANT: this story is nothing like HP, this dose not take place in Hogwarts or even in the same period. This story is much, much earlier then that! The setting of this story takes place in England around the times of war, plague and knights. Times were Merlin still lived and the thought of myths and legends seemed real and alive. A time between ancient times and the renaissance. C. 476 to 1453 or 5th or 6th centaury. I have yet to determine a time frame only that it's during the middle ages. Once I have information on Merlin I will let you all know. Also, forgive me, if Draco is not a wizard and Neville is not human. Nevertheless, for this story to play out, I needed them to be the way they are. Also, you will notice that they are a bit OOC. However, it's to be expected if they lived a different way of life. Malfoy is poor and in need of money, but has a kind soul. Neville is strong and brave like any Roman but as passionate as an Egyptian woman (lol) but I assure you that they will grow in their personalities, just give them time. I have a plan! I hope you guys will stay with me to the end. Then you will all understand!

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Testing The Waters<p>

Zabini obviously wasn't going to awaken anytime soon, but Draco was happy that the man was still alive. He couldn't imagine what the captain would do to him, if Zabini actually died.

"The tranquilizer in the darts you showed me is pretty strong." Theodore Nott, the son of a doctor, informed Draco about an hour later. Nott straightened and stared down at the men in the bed, a frown mirrored his face as he shook his head in pity.

"He'll probably reign consciousness in about six hours or so, maybe even longer. I don't know much about the Asian darts, but I do know that most potions in them take full effect for four to six hours, so if I know that and the way Zabini works, I know that stubborn, pig-headed dolt will be up in two hours" Nott laughed lightly.

Bending over again, Nott lifted one of Zabini's eyelids and looked deeply into them, humming as he looked at his pupil. Zabini didn't move and his breathing came out in slow and shallow huffs, a grin plastered all over his face.

"He looks like he had way too many beers." Nott laughed and then sighed as he realized that, this was not time to laugh at the poor man, even if it was funny.

Zabini laid on a mat on the floor in Zabini's private cambers. The Lovegood brothers had stripped him from his wet clothes and hadn't bothered to dry him before covering him with a white sheet. His hair fall against his neck and plastered itself to his face.

Nott moved a hand to Zabini's forehead and swiped back black hair from his temple.

Draco felt out of place. Like he was intruding on a moment, which was odd in itself. He didn't usually care about how others felt, but at that moment he wanted to leave. He slightly blamed his attitude on the fact he had a soft spot for helpless animals. And right now Zabini was a helpless animal, even if Zabini himself wouldn't ever admit it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked as he stared at Zabini's black bruise's on his neck.

Nott nodded. "He should be. He might have a crack rib or two, so he needs to take it easy for a week or two. I will tell the cook to bring him healthy foods to eat, that should help. I might also have something to give him to make him feel better." Nott sighed. "But he's young and healthy, so he might recover faster. Knowing him, he would try to get up in two days." He laughed and turned away from Zabini, packing away some of his tools.

He looked to Draco. "What he needs now is sleep. If you see him trying to get up, hit him over the head and come get me."

They both laughed until tears fell from their eyes and once the laughing died down, the silence overtook the room.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nott said as he glanced from Zabini to Draco, his brow drew together a question.

"how would one go about treating a gash-say from wood, coral or even a sword?"

Nott's gaze sharpened as he scan Draco up and down. "Are you hurt, Malfoy?" he asked bluntly.

"No."

"Then who is, speak up!" he demanded as his gaze harden.

"no one, really...just asking hypothetically" he waved his hands in a vague gesture.

"I see, well in that case," Nott sighed and close his eyes, then glanced down at Zabini. " is the hypothetical gash infected? If so, it will need to be either amputated or sewn up. But this is only used when the bleeding won't stop or if the wound infects the whole body, making the person deathly sick."

Draco gnawed on his lower lip, unsure if the merman's wound was still bleeding or not. He shuddered at the thought of amputating or sewing flesh. It made his stomach sick just thinking about it. God he hoped that the wound was just fine.

"If the bleeding has stopped? What then? I mean, if I don't have to sew or amputate the wound, what then?" he asked, hoping the doctor's answer would be better then the last one.

"well in that case.." Nott looked up to Draco. " I would possibly gave the wound herbs and medicines to stop any possible infections. Then I would clean the wound, sew it if the gash is huge and then warp it." he sighed and run his hand through his short hair. "if the wound is small, I don't really need to sew it. The skin will repair it's self in a few days, given if the person kept it clean. If it's a big wound...then sawing it and keeping it clean would be best. It might take a while for the body to heal."

"I see" Draco nodded absorbing the information in his mind. He could steal some herbs form Nott later, if the wound looked too bad. He could possibly get the merman to take some herbs and maybe even to clean the wound. But he doubt that he could get close enough to sew or warp the creature's shoulder. The merman would kill him, if he got too close. But he couldn't think of that yet. He had to look at the wound closely first before he could decide what to do. He pondered the problem for a few second longer before Nott interrupted his thoughts.

"If someone was hurt, you would tell me, right Malfoy?" he asked with his arms across his chest.

"Yes, of course. I told you when Zabini got hurt, didn't I,"

"Yes, you did, but I get the feeling you're hiding something. But I won't push," he got up then stood in fount of Draco Malfoy.

"what are you trying to say, Nott?"

Nott moved to the door and said, "nothing. I'm going to see if the cook will make some food, I'll watch over Zabini for now. You should go help the Lovegood brothers."

Not waiting for his reply, he left.

* * *

><p>Draco drew a breath and sighed. He knew Nott didn't mean anything nasty by what he said but he couldn't help but feel a little put off by his words. He scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, only to feel his shirt pour water onto the floor. He looked down at himself and notice he was cover in water.<p>

He felt gross, _Great, I'm covered in water and my shirt is ruin. The blasted thing cost me a good penny too!_ He growled. _this day couldn't get any worse! _

Making up his mind he headed to his room to change.

The room he shared with the other men, was middle size with three hammocks' lining each of the two walls, each side facing each other and the personal belongings lay under their beds in trunks and bags. Swords and weapons were thrown about on the floor with smelling socks and shoes.

Draco hated coming in the room, it smelt of dirty men that didn't wash, smelling socks and beer. He could feel his stomach roll in disgust. If it was up to him, he would be sharing a nice room with Zabini, even if the man kept hitting on him. He would take the chance over this any day.

The men, were not some of his favorite people, but then again he didn't like many to began with. He got along with animals and as far as people go, the only ones he liked on this blasted ship was Wesley and Nott. Zabini was okay, but his intellect and the way he did things made the man impossible to like. But for this voyage he had to try to be a little nicer, otherwise they would make his life a living hell and he didn't think he could fight them all anyway. So it's best if he sucked it up and got along with them, even if his actions were fake.

Draco walked over to his hammock, which hung on the left side of the wall and in the middle between Goyle and Crabbe. He found that his hammock mate's to be some of the weirdest guys that he ever met. They're not that bright but they would listen to anything he said. It was almost like they thought of him as their leader, which only stroked his ego. He could get them to do what he wanted and that in itself, made the two worth his time.

He walked past the four men that set in a circle around Bill Wesley's hammock, which hung on the right side in the middle between Jim sung and Tim Walker. Bill Wesley himself set upon his hammock telling the others the tall tales of his life.

Draco scoffed, when he hear the echoes of "awe" "no way" and "tell us more"

"And then he came at me and slashed my face, I could feel the blood running down and I twisted my body and stabbed the werewolf in the heart. I kept twisting the knife in deeper and deeper, until I could feel his heart stop beating…." Bill Wesley said as his hands moved up and down in a display of a knife going up and down in the air, hitting an unseen body.

The other men in the room looked on in awe. When Bill stopped talking, he gestured to his scars. "then mates, I felt the oddest thing happen. The scars on my face heal up. The blood stopped and I didn't feel anymore pain after killing the werewolf." he said with a handsome grin on his face. "although the scars remind, the demon is dead, and I tell you what lads! The women, they love it!"

Everyone laughed.

"Wesley shouldn't you be in the kitchen, cooking? Nott is looking for you." Draco muttered.

He turned to his trunk to find a new pair on clothes that were clean. He sniffed one shirt and nearly gagged at the smell. Throwing the shirt on the floor he looked for another, ignoring the stares form the men in the room.

"Really, now?" Wesley laughed, he got up and walked over toward Draco.

"Awe, man. It was getting good to!" Tim complained.

"You will tell us another one, when you get back?" asked Jim.

"Sure…sure"

Draco watched as Wesley wave the other man off as he strolled toward him. The grin plastered all over that smug ginger face and somehow he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Draco backed up a bit, watching Wesley with harden eyes. He may like the prat but the other man still sent chills down his spine.

"Didn't you hear me? Nott is looking for you, you prat."

"Oh, I hear you, mate. But I want to know why you're all wet? I know you can't swim and I doubt you were thrown overboard."

Draco frowned. " It's no of you're concern." but one look told him that Wesley wouldn't buy his lie.

He sighed.

"Fine…Zabini was…he as helping me learn how to swim and he got hurt, so I had to help him. He's not feeling good, so I had Nott to look he over."

"I see. Well…" bill rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I could go see Nott."

"you think?"

"hey, you need to loosen up Malfoy. Live a little."

Draco felt heat rising to his ears and he turned away form the red haired man to look for some clean, nice smelling clothes.

"I'm fine the way I am."

"yeah, you are...but you only seem to get along with Zabini, Nott, and I."

"and us too…right Malfoy?" Crabbe cut in.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>"We're not going near that fish freak again," Lysander barked, spitting on the deck to emphasize his point. Draco turned his nose up in disgust. He looked to Lorcan hoping to get the other brother to help him.<p>

Lorcan smiled at him. "Sorry mate but who knows when he'll grab one of us? We take our orders from Zabini, not you, not the captain- or anyone else!" He added. "And because Zabini's out of commission…." he shrugged.

Draco looked from one to the other, seeing the fear beneath the sullen determination on Lysander's face and the kind but bewilderment in Lorcan's. he straightened his shoulders, forgetting the fear he felt weighing his soul.

"Fine. You two take care of Zabini and make sure the rest of the crew doesn't find out about the merman." he said with as much determination as he could master.

"I'll take care of the merman!" he took one last look at the two men before heading down to the hold. His heart beating a mile a minute, his palms sweating form the image's of Zabini being attacked.

"I have to do this!" he muttered to himself, fist clinched tightly by his side. " I'm a man and I won't be afraid like those, bloody idiots! If I need something done, I guess I need to do it myself."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time Draco could return to the hold. He had many things he needed to do before he could have some time to himself. He never knew that there was so much work involved with running a ship. A ship as big as the one he have the misfortune to stay on needed to be maintain all the time. He helped deck scrubbed the ship from top to bottom, helped catch dinner and looked over Zabini when Nott couldn't.<p>

As soon as he could he slipped into darker clothing, this time into black slacks and a black silk loose shirt. The dark clothing would help serve as camouflage. It would be best to prevent anyone noticing him going down to the hold. Especially at such an unusual hour and indeed no one appeared to notice him as he hurried across the deck to the lock door to the hold.

It took him only a few minutes to unlock the chains with the keys he stole from Zabini's room. After he unlocked it, he glanced carefully around the ship, then slipped into the room, letting the door close quietly behind him. He paused, taking the time to set the locks on the floor near the door. He had to be careful and quiet so no one will hear him. He didn't need more people knowing about the merman, not just yet anyways. He had enough to worry about without that.

He started down the stairs, keeping a steady hand on the railing, making sure not to fall. The room was much darker then he thought it would be. Of course he'd never been down in the hold after dark. And the only light in the room was only a patch of sky visible through the porthole. The torches that hung on the wall were all blown out, when he shut the door to the hold. He cursed under his breath.

They must have forgotten to blow the torches out before leaving the hold easier in the day. But then again with the uproar over Zabini and the merman. He couldn't blame anyone, the ordeal upset- no, it just plain frightened them all.

Draco shuddered, remembering the way Zabini struggled in the merman's grip. Clutching the sack of medical herbs, food and stones he "borrowed" from Nott a little tighter, he paused and took a deep breath to clam his beating heart.

He pushed the memory to the back of his mind and forced himself to continue his descent of the hold. Upon reaching the last step he reached into his bag pulled out two stones and walked steadily to the first lighting stick he came to. Grabbing the nearest touch he set down his sack, rubbed the two stones together, creating sparks until it lit the torch.

Making his way down the wall, he lit five other torches. Lighting the hold in a soft warm glow. The light wasn't bright enough to warn anyone that someone was done in the hold and it was just bright enough to see the tank, without squatting his eyes.

He looked over the tank and he couldn't hear a thing.

Apparently the merman wasn't swimming around for once. Which had his heart beating faster. It was eerie, creepy and a tad bit worrying, not being able to hear where the merman was. It was like the clam before a storm. It's peaceful and sunny and then out of nowhere, BAM. A storm comes and strakes the ship with anger. Making the people on the ship sick and prying for their life's. tt sent alarms off in his head.

For a few seconds, he couldn't even see him. He had to be somewhere in the tank, even if the merman somehow escaped the tank, he had nowhere to go. Someone would notice a half human half-fish as soon as he made it onto deck. But as he looked, the surface of the water stirred gently, creating liquid shadows that made it hard to see. However he noticed the water stirred in a way to proof that there was indeed something in the tank.

With a gulp, he walker closer. Inch after agonizing inch. He didn't think he could get there in three steps, if he did, he fears he would ran out of the hold, from just sheer terror. The merman unnerved him somehow and tried to remember that he was in control. He only wants to help and maybe that in itself will be enough for him to get close to fix his wound.

Taking slow but sure steps gave him the time to collect his thoughts and guts. It also provided the needed sight to look out for the merman. Incase he splashed him again.

Then he spotted him, lying with his forearms resting on the platform, the human half of his body lifted out of the water. His head lay on his arms, his face hidden in the crook off his elbow. His dark hair framed his face and fell against his smooth skin.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. Was he asleep? Unconscious? With all the sound he was making, the merman had to hear something? Is he hurting? _Poor thing! _he thought as he made it closer to the tank, if he just lift his arms out, he could touch the side of the tank. But he slowly, inch by inch, headed toward the steps to the platform. The merman didn't move as he climbed the wooden steps, but as soon as he stepped out onto the structure, the merman lifted his head.

Relief flowed through him. No, not dead, not even unconscious. But definitely hurting. For a spilt second- before he'd assumed his usual expressionless mask- Draco swears he'd glimpsed suffering in those rich, dark, chocolate eyes.

"You must be in pain." he said involuntarily. He started toward him, then stopped in misstep as the merman's lip curled in a sneer, revealing excellent white teeth.

Draco remained frozen in place, uncertain what to do as the merman continued to watch him unblinkingly. He needed to get closer, to see to his shoulder. But he couldn't get his feet to move. From across the room, the merman looked formidable but up close he was totally intimidating. Draco lost his never and was about to head back up to the hold, when his caught the merman moving his left hand to his wound, his face held pain.

In spite the way the merman seem to appear much larger when leading on the platform, making his arms, torso and shoulders appear broader, his eyes held pain and Draco couldn't shake feeling that the merman was just a poor, weak and helpless animal. He needed his help.

But what kept him from rushing over to help the merman was despite the pain in his eyes, was the unblinking harden gaze. Something in his unreadable, narrow-eyed stare made his pulse beat faster and kept his body rooted in place. The memory of the way Zabini was dragged under water kept replaying in his mind. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. If only the merman would stop looking at him like that, he could maybe help him.

He took a deep breath, trying to clam his racing pulse. The thing to remember was that the merman did throw Zabini back-alive. That had to count for something. Right? He'd released him from the water, so maybe he wasn't so bad. If the merman was truly, knowingly vicious, then surely he wouldn't have done that. Right?

Taking comfort in the thought, he took a tentative step forward, then paused as the merman's eyes landed on his shadowy face. Well, at least he'd stopped snarling. That was a good sign. Maybe he just needed a few seconds to get use to him, just like how he needed to get use to Zabini, although it took him three months to do that. The man was impossible to get use to, he still had some trouble getting there still.

The merman stared at him and he stared back, trying to come up with a plan of action or something to show that he meant no harm, only goodwill toward him. Maybe he could sing, just like the circus he went to when he was little. The ring master sang a song to a lion to clam him down, so maybe it could work. He cleared his throat, preparing to try, then abandoned the thought. He wasn't much of a singer anyways. His lousy singing could send him back underwater, then what would he do? He didn't come down her, to be turned away. He'd have to do this!

Speaking in a soothing voice, "Now don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you."

Taking a step closer, the merman didn't move, just continued to stare at him. Taking this as a good sign he moved forward. "All I want to do is help you with that shoulder. I know it hurts you-it has to. One of my co-worker had something like that and he couldn't work for three weeks, because of the pain. But I have some good stuff to help with the pain and it will help you heal faster."

He still didn't move. He slowly inched forward until he was able to see the merman's expression clearly. He drew in a sharp breath, as the merman turned his head slightly, making the light for the fire shine on him fully.

No doubt about it, he was suffering alright. His dark, wet hair was slicked back from his face, emphasizing on his features. Dark shadows lay beneath his deep-set eyes. His skin looked tauter across his high cheekbones. And even though his eyes were bright, his eyelids drooped heavily.

He drew closer still until he was within touching distance of his arm. Carefully, he crouched down, setting the bag of stuff on the floor, then extended his hand. Slowly…slowly….until his fingers brushed against the merman's biceps.

He quivered…then went still.

Draco's eyes widened. Wonder and exhilaration flowed through him. He, Draco Malfoy was touching a real, live merman! A mythical creature that wasn't even supposed to exist. Yet, the hard solid proof laid just under his hand. He remembered when his mother tried to explain to him once the thrill of touching a dolphin or lion. She had the chance to meet with a man that ran a circus, who ended up dating his mother for six months when he was only about eight. Her face just lit up like a light when she spoke about the wonders of being able to touch something that no one else had.

But nothing-nothing compared to _this! _He thought as he trailed his fingers back up over the sculpted curve of his biceps. How smooth, yet firm his skin was. The muscles beneath, felt hard. And he couldn't help but think that the merman's skin was just like any other human being, except the fact that his skin felt smoother and silkier then any other person he met before.

_The salt water must be really good for the skin? _

The most amazing thing about touching the merman was that he wasn't moving away! Taking maybe to only chance he had, he stroked his arm again, more lingeringly this time. Trying to capture the fell of his skin. Just in case, he never gets this chance again. He could be the only person in the world to touch him.

A faint tremor ran along the taut muscle beneath his fingertips, afraid that the merman might swim away, he began to talk. "My Mother believed that you were real-I mean, that mermaids where, no you-you, you're a merman! Which is odd.. I mean…" Draco saw his eyelids move downwards in a bored fashion.

"you're a good-looking merman, very handsome! I'm sure you get all the mermaids back home." Draco cooed and praised him. Beneath his palm, he felt the merman stiffen. His eyes flickered, and he shot him an almost startled glance, before he looked away again, his expression going blank. This sign of expression encouraged Draco. If he tried more compliments, maybe he could tend to his wound. It was worth a try.

"You're a lot bigger then I thought you would be. Strong and manly too! And warm…" his voice trailed off in a worried tone, a small frown creasing his brow.

He slowly lifted his hand toward the merman's face. The merman sent him another sidelong glance and he added huskily. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just trying to help. I'm afraid that you might have a fever. I remembered when I had one, when I was a younger lad. It took me two weeks to feel better."

He gently brushed back his hair, combing his fingers through the damp, silky strands. " when I had a fever my mother, when watch over me. She gave me plenty of water and she tucked me in a night and played with my hair until I fell asleep." he whispered, mostly to himself as he stroked the merman's hair, just the way his mother would do to him when he was sick.

He laced his fingers upon the dark strands, gently brushing the hair back form the merman's eyes and ears. He did it again, watching the merman's thick lashes drift down with the movement of Draco's hand, as if he were half-asleep. "you must be hurting a lot."

Then ever so slowly he placed both of his hand on either side of the merman's face and brought his forehead firmly against the merman's forehead. The merman only allowed the contact for a few seconds before pulling away, but it was enough for him to make his diagnosis.

"just as I thought, you do have a fever." he sighed as he set back on his knees. "sorry, don't look at me like that! I had to check to make sure. Beside's it's the way my mother would check me if I had a fever."

Examining him more closely Draco could see a slight flush to his cheeks. "let's just hope it's not too bad."

He moved to the side, leaning over the merman's shoulder to see his wound. "it looks bad." the jagged, lighting bolt gash was dark red and swollen along the edges. But at least it wasn't bleeding and Draco heaved a sigh of relief. _Not sewing or amputation! _it also looked like the wound had begun to heal. The skin begun to seal, forming a thick, uneven ridge that made the flash look new.

"well, it's healing. Slowly, but with some time…" he said, unconsciously patting the merman's arm comfortingly as he spoke. "but the wound could look worse, I'm guessing the salt water must be good for it."

The merman didn't respond and he knew he couldn't understand him. He'd just continued to regard him with that same, inscrutable stare. Draco continued to talk anyways, just to try to clam himself down.

"you're going to have a terrible scar, but you already have a few anyway, don't you?" he added, as his gaze roamed over the merman's chest and back.

This close, he could see other marks on his skin. He notice small scars, long one and even oddly shaped ones all over his body. One thin, faded white line ran beneath his well defined Pecs and the glinting silver medallion he wore. Another scar was almost hidden beneath his hair, toward his ear near the back of his neck. With a slight jolt, he noticed that it really wasn't a scar but a gill.

That realization shocked him. Yet it oddly reassured him too. The merman's rugged face, the hard muscles, smooth skin, warm body- the sheer, raw maleness, unsettled him. In ways he couldn't understand. There were no words, no way he could pinpoint what was odd about what he was feeling. But if he had to guess, It was like the merman was the perfect human male, something he wasn't. But with the new found evidence, made it seem that he wasn't human at all.

He wasn't helping a human, but a strange animal. Which was fine by him. He hate most people anyways. And the only reason he wanted to help his was because he reminded him of the little baby, he tried to save. Animals were much better then any of the people he knew anyways.

His gaze returned to the wound on the merman's shoulder. "well, like I said it's not a pretty wound but at least it's healing," he spoke softly, " and it will heal much faster, once I put some herbs on it."

He sat cross-legged on the wood. Picking up the bag he'd brought, he began rummaging through it. "you're lucky I stole this form Nott, otherwise, you would be in way more pain without it," he gazed at the merman, who shifted slightly.

Worried he was getting restless, he slanted him a quick glance. The silver medallion the merman strung around his neck glinted against his chest, catching Draco's attention. The medallion looked old and it was marked with some sort of ancient symbols. Draco didn't recognize the text. Greek? Egyptian? Babylonian? Curiosity teased him for a second and he swore he saw something like it before. He just couldn't remember where he had seen it.

Getting back to his task at hand he pulled out a few bottles, a green cloth and some leaves. Opening the bottle closest to him, he poured out some of the green leaves and rolled it up into a ball. "these are for you're wound. Nott used this when I wasn't feeling well two months ago. It will help clam you're body. Numb you to the pain" pushing the ball of leaves into his palm, he extended his hand out to the merman.

The merman's eyelids flickered again, but other then that he didn't look impeded by her performance. "Come on, boy. Just take them," Draco said giving him a coaxing smile.

For long moment, the merman simply stared at his mouth, then he looked down at Draco's hand. Slowly, the merman bent his head forward. Draco held his breath as the warm breath caressed his palm, then he yelped. Jerking his hand away as the merman nipped his fingers.

"Shit!"

His heart pounded in panic and surprise. The bottles went flying across the platform as Draco moved back in surprise. With a swipe of the merman's hand, he flicked the rolled up leaves and all the bottles into the water, glancing to the side as they sink. He then turned his gaze back to Draco, who felt his face flush as the eyes stared back at him in sheer satisfaction gleamed in his rich brown eyes.

" that was rude, you prat!" Draco growled out softly as he held onto his hand. The adrenaline racing through his veins. His fingers still tingled and now the medicine is gone. "just great," Draco sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "well, I knew you would be a hard case." he glowered at the merman but that only seemed to make his satisfaction increase. Draco's mouth tightened.

Draco picked up the bag again, aware that the other was watching his every move. He lifted the bag higher, so the merman couldn't see what he was getting out of the bag this time. The merman didn't follow the movement all the way, instead his gaze remained on his neck. Sliding restlessly up his neck, chin, then to his lips and-

Quick as lighting, Draco struck. Bending forward he stuck a Asian needle he had hidden in his hand into the merman's arm. Using the firm but fast technique that Nott showed him. He let the potion slid into the merman's vein.

For a second, the merman didn't even seem to notice the prick of the needle, then his eyes widened and narrowed a second later. A growl rumbled in his throat.

Draco jerked the needle free, throwing himself backwards as the merman lunged at him. The merman's upper body coming farther up onto the platform as he grabbed for his feet. Draco managed to elude the angry merman, scrambling back like a crab away from death.

"I had to, you threw the bottles away... It couldn't be help," he said breathlessly, once he was sure he was out of reach. " you should thank me, really. The shot will stop you from getting sicker. Treacle, is the best shot we have. It takes years to be perfect it, so you're lucky."

The merman didn't looked appeased.

"Look," he paused as he inched toward the steps of the platform, " Don't get upset."

For a long unnerving moment the merman continued to eye him, then he pushed back off the edge of the wood, dropping down into the water.. Draco breathed a little easier once the merman was underwater again, although his heart skipped a beat when he glanced out over the top of the tank and saw the merman watching him from the far side. Meeting the gaze, he said. "Look it's you're fault. If you hadn't pushed the bottles in, I wouldn't had to give you the shot in the first place. If you'd just-Wait!"

The merman slipped beneath the surface.

Draco scoffed and then gasped as the sudden flip of the merman's golden tail, flung water in his face.

"You're such a git, that was uncalled for…I have you know, that this is my last shirt! Now what am I going to wear, huh?" he fumed, wiping the salty wetness from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Blinking the drops from his lashes, he looked over the tank and scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry...okay?… but you shouldn't have thrown those bottles into the water."

Suddenly another splash of water hit him in the face and Draco threw his hands up in the air and swore as he took one last look to the merman before running out of the hold before the half-human and half-fish had the chance to splash him again.

* * *

><p>AN: well, this has got to be the longest chapter that i have written! it's almost as long as one of my one-shots. i wanted to write six more pages, but i felt it was best to end it there. i wanted to add two pages with Neville's thought's and a page to Bill helping Nott with Zabini and maybe a few papge's to show how Draco's gets along with his bed mates and his duties on the ship. but i will do that for the next chapter

anyways, i hoped you guy's liked this chapter and thank you all that have read, reviewed and my story! it makes me happy! after the next two chapters, you readers will see more of merlin, aruther and the polt will start to pick up...i can't wait!

unil next time! /


End file.
